


Broke Babysitter

by nakedchrisevans



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chaptered, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2237208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakedchrisevans/pseuds/nakedchrisevans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Struggling to pursue her dream of being an actress, Natasha is broke, living in a rundown apartment, and is searching for a part time job. What she didn’t bargain was meeting a 3 year old girl screaming in a supermarket and the father who couldn’t get her to shut up. Romance and trouble ensues</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broke Babysitter

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first romanogers multi chaptered AU fanfic. Oh god, I can’t believe I’m doing this. We’ll see how long this goes. I saw an AU masterpost and I thought hey why not.

Natasha knows she’s partly insane and partly rebellious, but her family had no reason to object to her dreams like that. Her mother insists that she give up her dreams of being an actress and pursue something more solid and stable. She understands her mother’s point of view, but can’t a girl try? Natasha was mumbling to herself, perusing the shelves of instant noodles wondering what cheap and unhealthy dinner she was going to consume for the night. Or should she just have McDonalds? She had McDonalds for the past 4 days, she thinks it’s better to eat other cheap processed foods, just to mix things up a bit.

Finally, she picked the cheapest instant noodles on the shelf and turned around to head to the counter. Turning the corner, she heard a loud piercing cry. There stood a little girl who had the chubbiest cheeks and an impressive set of pipes. The dad who was quite young looked exasperated and nearly shook the girl’s shoulder begging for her to stop crying.

“Honey, what is it? What do you want? Please tell daddy.” He begged. Natasha couldn’t help but be amused but felt sorry for the father. Where’s the mother of this child anyway? The little girl didn’t stop crying, and most of the people looked annoyed at the father and daughter. Feeling sorry for the father, Natasha approached carefully.

“I’m sorry, but may I?” Natasha tapped on the man’s shoulder and gestured towards the little girl. The man looked sceptical but then threw his hands in defeat.

Natasha picked up the little girl, and the girl’s cry grew quieter. “Hey there Princess, why are you crying?” Natasha coaxed gently. The girl sniffled but remained silent, refusing to answer the question. “Are you hungry?” The girl shook her head. “Do you want to go potty?” The girl didn’t answer, neither shook nor nod her head. “I went potty.” She sniffled. “Why didn’t you tell daddy?” She stroke the girl’s head and eyed the dad who looked almost like his jaw was going to drop. “Because daddy will get mad.” She answered quietly, her tears pooled in her eyes.

“Daddy’s not mad. Daddy just wanted to know why you were crying. You should tell daddy okay?” The man finally butted in. Natasha looked at him for a while and she could see the dark circles under his eyes indicating he was very tired. Besides that, he looked gorgeous. Whoever was the mother was very lucky.

“What’s your name sweetheart?” Natasha asked. “Emily.” She stopped crying, and her sniffles reduced. “Okay Emily, let’s get you changed.” Natasha glanced at the father who was rummaging his backpack. “I forgot her diapers.” He said in horror. Natasha rolled her eyes and put Emily back on the ground. “Wait here.” She said and then disappeared around the corner. She walked swiftly to Aisle 3 and grabbed a large dishcloth that looked very absorbent and then to Aisle 7 to grab a packet of safety pins. She ran back to Aisle 5 to put back the instant noodles and looked at it almost affectionately. “No dinner for me tonight then.” She whispered to herself.

“Let’s go to the toilet.” The man was momentarily perplexed, but followed anyway when Natasha offered her hand to Emily. “Do you have wet naps and baby powder?” She asked the man who looked totally lost. He rummaged in his bag and handed her wet tissues and baby powder. “Wait here.” She said and took Emily into the ladies’ washroom.

A few moments later, Natasha emerged with a happy Emily holding her hand. The father sighed with relief and smiled. “Thank you.” He said. Natasha shrugged and tousled Emily’s hair. “No biggie.” She lowered herself to Emily’s height and pinched the little girl’s chubby cheeks. “See you later Emily. Don’t get into trouble okay?” She stood up and turned her heels to leave.

“Wait! I didn’t catch your name.” The man shouted after her. Natasha turned around. He was pushing the stroller and holding Emily’s hand. “Oh, it’s Natasha.” The man was probably in his early 30s, she thought. Stunning blue eyes, chiselled jaw, and a built physique, although he does look tired. “I’m Steve.” He held out a hand. When Natasha reciprocated to shake his hand, she felt as though she was electrocuted.

“I’m sorry to have troubled you, my daughter can be such a handful sometimes.” Steve let go of her hands and rubbed the back of his neck.

“No it’s no trouble, I have like 3 younger siblings so I know the feeling.” What was she doing? She should be on her way, not trying to obviously flirt with this married man with a daughter for heaven’s sake.

“Wow, that’s a feat. I was wondering, just to say thanks, would you like to have dinner with us? It’s okay if you don’t want to, though, I totally understand.” Steve said. Natasha was surprised, and a bit excited to say the least. She’s not going to turn down an invitation for dinner, and the mere thought of a proper meal made her stomach rumble.

“Sure.” Natasha said. Emily cheered and Steve laughed at her response.

“Emily doesn’t really like people, you know.” Steve commented once they ordered. Steve took her to a cosy diner not far from the supermarket. “It’s kind of surprising that she took a liking to you so quickly.” He had his fingers intertwined and his hands resting on the table. He looked far more relaxed than he was an hour ago.

“Well, she was convinced you were going to get mad at her for wetting her pants, so…” Natasha mentally scolded herself. Why does she have to have such a big mouth? Steve laughed, and Natasha was taken aback by how pleasing it was for her ears, as well as her eyes.

“I guess you’re her hero now huh? Saving the day and such.” Emily was quietly mumbling to her teddy bear, not at all interested in her father and the lady who changed her diapers.

“Well it’s not that big of a deal really.” Natasha paused. She didn’t really know what say, it was awkward.

“Since Emily’s mom passed away,” He mouthed, “it’s been a roller coaster.” Natasha’s gaze dropped to Emily, a wave of sympathy for the little girl washed inside of her. To lose a mother so young, it must be devastating.

“I’m sorry.” Natasha said. Steve also gazed upon his daughter.

“Thank you.”

They ate in silence, punctured only by Emily’s rambling to her teddy bear while she shoved eggs on the teddy bear’s sewn mouth. Steve was trying to prevent the mess, saying that Teddy was already full.

“Listen, I know this is kind of a stab in the dark, but, you’re really good with kids, at least with Emily. I wonder, are you interested in being Emily’s babysitter?”

What?!


End file.
